The March of Seymour
The Holy March of Lord Johnathan Seymour the Third, or simply The March of Seymour was, in essence, a crusade that called for soldiers to join an army supporting the Alliance's claim over the Barrens. House Seymour History and Origins House Seymour controls quite some land in Redridge. They have traced themselves to Eric Seymour I, one of the first nobles in Stormwind's court. For centuries, House Seymour has been a loyal and trustworthy ally to the King. Johnathan Seymour, son of Peter Seymour, has three sons and five daughters, with the heir being George Seymour. For many years, House Seymour had a grudge with House Lotherien, as the latter of which had a claim on the former's lands. It wasn't until recently when their hatred has ceased due to the March began. The houses, as of late, have shaken hands, and both houses' troops march toward Kalimdor. ''' Culture' The House has many customs. They have a preference to green-coloured clothing, as it matches their symbol. The parade armor they use is a replica of Eric Seymour I's. Seymour have always been highly religious. Their strong beliefs in the Light are derived from a battle between Anthony "Elkhead Seymour and a rebel leader, Al "Redchest" Ecterion. Seymour's men were outnumbered over four to one, yet Seymour managed to behead Ecterion in battle, quelling the rebellion. Many songs have been contributed by house Seymour, and a bastard of the House - Erenor, was a troubadour with high popularity in Stormwind. Hymns and chants were created aswell. ' Heraldry' House Seymour has one offical coat of arms; it bears two rampant proper (golden) lions, holding a crown on a green field, surrounded by a golden tressure. The lions are for bravery; the crown is for supporting the King; the vert colour is for hope, joy, and loyalty; and the or for generosity. The house words are ''"Our roots go deep". The March ''' Goals and Creation' The order for the March came to Johnathan in night. He was summoned to the King's throne room , and was ordered to mobilize his troops and march on the Barrens, so he aid the Alliance's claim on he countryside by force. Johnathan was in no condition to refuse, as it came from the King himself, and he quickly began rising an army. He called down two of Stormwind's best recruits, giving them captain's seals and letting them collect an army of troops. Haldamir of Kaedwen and Celian Barlow II took over the army, Haldamir trained footmen and Celian trained rangers. Soon, they had a quite a few army. They decided to recruit some more people, which they would include in special task forces, that would make great importance in their mission. '''The Departure' With 270 men, making the regular army and 20 special "elite" task forces nine ships departed from Stormwind. Six of them landed in Theramore, but due to too much ships, and a loss of needed dock space, the other t hree had to land on Alcaz. There, Haldamir and Celian met with the leader of the Theramore Rangers, Ranger Lord Jason Lordsblood. It ended up in the task force departing for Theramore, along with the other troops. Now, they stand at Theramore, and await a few days to get word from Stormwind, signaling for them to march upon the heathen Horde races in the Barrens. ' Mysterious Crimes' On a sunny day at the docks in Theramore, a footman messanger came to warn them all, that Haldamir and Celian, their captains are calling them in Sentry Point. When they got there, they saw how the two men argued, and after a little, Haldamir was galloping through the paved road and mud towards the Barrens. Celian took all members and went on to investigate some bandits, as Theramore citizens have reported bandits' attacks on caravans. When they got there, they saw a soldier, who died of blood loss. There was also a wrecked caravan, with no wares left in it, a dead body, two raging swampwalkers and a terrified merchant. The merchant said that he had to turn away to do private human needs, and suddenly these attacked. He said he saw elves take the wares. The recruits attacked the swampwalkers, but killing them took a lot of time. When they were done, most of the area had been caught on fire. The mixture of burning bog beasts, thunders and dry grass made a terrible condition. They barely could breathe, but they managed to think of a way - they saw a boat nearby and put the fire out by using it as a giant bucket. Rain would also help. After that, the recruits went back to report the burnt corpse of the merchant, the dead soldier and the murdered assistant. They were awarded no gold, but recieved a thanks from Theramore. ''' The Battlescar' The fierce battle began three days after the incident with the merchant. It was held from dawn untill noon, and was victorious for the March. The forces were almost even - the March's special task force versus the Horde warband under the name of The Thunderfist. The Seymourians were victorious, but lost two members of it's rank - the footman George, and one of three dwarves in the guild. The first kill was to the capitan - Haldamir - who managed to behead an orc and then helped a fellow guildsman to defeat a tauren warrior. Many were killed, and many were wounded. This battle was the most decicive for the March - it was who would conquer the Southern Barrens. After the battle, the task force went into their new camp - next to the kingsroad in the Barrens, below the Overgrowth. It was not a permanent 'home', tho, because soon after their arrival, the March was ordered to go to Honor Stand, where it was supposed to battle with Hunter Hill taurens. Sadly, no battles between Seymour and Hunter Hill were recorded. '''Marching back Home' ' '''As the March was coming to an end - the capitan recieved a disturbing note - a group of nobles was trapped in Northwatch, which was experiencing a nasty siege during the time. It was vital for those nobles to be sa ved, and the March was entrusted with the task. On the doorstep of the hold, a large battle was taking place - obviously another wave of Horde soldiers. The defence of the settlement was mobilized, and defenders were fighting the orcish conquerors. The task force managed to break through the Horde ranks, and to reach the tower where the nobleblooded important people were. They were escorted back to rowboats, which were used to get to Theramore. From Theramore, the task force made their final march. Returning to the settlement in Redridge, the forces were demobilized and the war was finally over. S ecuring tempo rary control over the Southern Barrens, the March of Seymour was a success and helpful to the Kingdom of Stormwind and to the Great Alliance. All of the members of the March were rewarded. The mercenaries were paid, the volunteers's honour was redeemed. The lesser members of the Round Table were rewarded with promotions in the Alliance Army, while the two captains were rewarded with nobility. Gaining the title of Sir, Haldamir retired forever from the Army, enjoying his new power in Redridge, while Celian rarely bothered himself with administrative work over his lands - he prefered running around the woods and hunting. Johnathan Seymour was rewarded with rich lands in Northeastern Elwynn. The March was brought to an end, but for how long? Round Table The round table is a place for discussion for upcoming plans and plots. It is also the place where strategy is planned and discussed. Serious appeals are taken into note there. List: *'Johnathan Seymour''' - Self-explanatory; *'Celian Barlow II '- Leader of Rangers; *'Haldamir of Kaedwen' - Leader of Footmen; *'William Guntherson' - Haldamir's Right Hand; *'Dramble Earthpride' - Trusted man of Haldamir's; *'Malakai "Kai"' - Celian's right hand; *'Deedan' - Bannerman and Celian's trusted man. Category:Organization Category:Holy Light Category:Knights Category:Alliance Category:War Category:Lordsblood Category:Retired Guild